Darth Vader VS Golbez
Darth Vader VS Golbez 'is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Darth Vader from the comic book series Star Wars and Golbez from the video game series Final Fantasy. (Images created by Shadow7615) Description ''Relatives usually provide some help to the protagonists, but these two just so happen to be in their way. Which family member will proclaim victory? Interlude Wiz: Family members are probably the most supportive characters to date. '''Boomstick: But on rare occasions, they don black armor and face off against the main character. Wiz: But of all people to do this, these two are usually the ones that come to mind. Boomstick: Darth Vader, the Sith Lord of the Galactic Empire. Wiz: And Golbez, the Lunarian that wields black magic. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Darth Vader Wiz: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, there were few who oppressed the rule of the Imperial Empire. Boomstick: And it's not because of the Stormtroopers, 'cause they can't aim to save their lives! Wiz: Little did people know the pair truly in charge were by far the deadliest of men known. Boomstick: The "lap dog" of the two was none other than Darth Vader, the black armored Sith. Wiz: Yet before he became a member of the Sith, he was Anakin Skywalker: a slave with no father. Boomstick: Now this just reminds me of many protagonists. Let's face it, many have no dads, become heroes and possibly brood over things long ago. Wiz: Luckily, he wasn't a slave for long. Due to two Jedi by the names of Obi Wan Kenobi and Qui Gon Jinn stopping on Tatooine and winning the pod race, he managed to earn his freedom and later train in the art of the Jedi. Boomstick: Unfortunately, his mum didn't. Well, it's not too bad, right? Wiz: Actually, it is. After becoming a Jedi himself and visiting his home planet, all that was discovered is that she died, exposing him to the dark side of the Force through his hatred. Boomstick: Later, he just so happened to ally himself with Emperor Palpatine years after. To believe he joined the Sith Lord just so he could save his wife. Just a pity she still died. Wiz: When ordered to go to Mustafar, he confronted his own master, Obi Wan. After a somewhat emotional battle, Anakin lost the battle. Boomstick: That's not the only thing he lost. He basically has robotic limbs now...What, you thought it was something else? Wiz: Could you not? Boomstick: Ah, but I can! Wiz: ...Can we just continue? Boomstick: Aww, alright then... Wiz: Now then, before he was burnt to a crisp, Palpatine managed to save him. By making him more machine than man. Boomstick: And he transformed from the emotionally unstable Anakin Skywalker to the ruthless Darth Vader. It definitely turned out better than expected in terms of character development. Wiz: But despite being high in the chain of command, he usually takes care of matters personally. Boomstick: Of course, he has two of the best weapons that anyone could have. The first is his lightsaber, which is composed of plasma energy and doesn't emit heat until it makes contact. It can cut through steel and block blaster shots. Why can't these be real? Wiz: His stance is based on a more offensive type of combat, trying to defeat his enemies as swiftly as possible. However, his other weapon is the Force. Boomstick: This allows him to do all sorts of things, from levitating and launching objects to choking the enemy, even to the extent that he made an incomplete version of Force Lightning. Wiz: That's kind of true, but false at the same time. He can make an electrical sphere to launch known as kineticite. Boomstick: The Force can even increase his speed, though it's rare for him to do this. Wiz: But what makes him more intimidating is his rage. The angrier he becomes, the more power he puts into his strikes. Boomstick: His armor is even capable of resisting lightsaber strikes! Wiz: The only problem with the suit is that it conducts electricity, which makes electric based attacks more threatening to him. Boomstick: And despite his strength while enraged, he is blinded by it in the process, making him focus solely on his foe. Wiz: But if there's one person who strikes fear into the hearts of Rebels, it's Vader. Darth Vader: You underestimate the power of the Dark Side. If you will not fight, then you will meet your destiny. Golbez Wiz: In the mystical world of Final Fantasy, there are many stories and unknown beings that exist. Boomstick: Plus, people can cast magic! How awesome is that? Wiz: But it wasn't much of a gift for our combatant, Golbez. Boomstick: Before he was under the alias of Golbez, he was a child by the name of Theodor, who lived a somewhat peaceful life. Wiz: His father was a Lunarian, someone who came from the moon, and his mother was a human. Boomstick: This not only made him half-Lunarian, but it also gave him awesome magical abilities that he would gain later in life. Wiz: Kluya, Theodor's father, was so fascinated by the moon that it caused the child to question why. Boomstick: It was then that his father made a promise: if Theodor could master the arts of magic, he'd tell him about his Lunarian heritage. Pity he died before then. Wiz: And shortly after, his mother died giving birth to Cecil Harvey. Boomstick: However, Theodor abandoned his brother and became the mage Golbez. All because of the voices in his head. Wiz: This 'Voice' turned out to be the Lunarian Zemus, who deliberately taunted and shamed Golbez, making him despise his brother in the process. Boomstick: Because of this, Zemus mind-controlled him into collecting the Crystals so that he could summon the Giant of Babil. This would depopulate the planet and allow the Lunarians under Zemus to take over. Wiz: Luckily, Fusoya managed to free Golbez from Zemus' mind control. Boomstick: Over the course of his life, Golbez has gained many spells, such as Thundaga, Firaga and Blizzaga, though they do have dark aura imbued with them. Wiz: He can also poison foes with Bio, absorb mana or health with Osmose and Drain, along with changing his weakness with Barrier Shift and constricting foes with Binding Cold. Boomstick: Not only that, he can summon up to three nodes made of darkness and fire lasers from them, either rapid fire or a singular beam from each. Wiz: He's capable of levitating objects as well as himself and teleport. His armor, along with his heritage, help him resist magic based attacks and is immune to all status effects, excluding float. Boomstick: And if you think that's all, he still has a trump card in the form of Meteor. Wiz: This attack launches several large rocks at the foe, deals lots of damage and attacks multiple targets. However, this is a spell that is crippling against Lunarians like himself. Boomstick: Yet despite his sophisitcation and intellect, he does have a few downfalls. Wiz: For one, despite his training in the art of magic for nearly 40 years, he is unable to use any healing spell apart from Drain, which needs physical contact to take effect. Boomstick: Also, he's more of a ranged fighter than close combated, so melee fights aren't his strong point. Wiz: Finally, he has sometimes had help or assisted with a task given to someone else, along with the fact we won't be including Shadow Dragon, his summon, in this fight. Boomstick: But with lots of mana and health, it'll take a lot of effort to make this dark mage kneel. Golbez: Let me show you strength that rivals one of a warrior! Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's finish the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight On board the Super Star Destroyer, Darth Vader is directing the crew members before a young soldier approaches the Sith Lord, reporting that the Emperor wishes to speak with him. He then makes his way to the cummunications chamber and kneels, with a hologram of his master appearing seconds later. Darth Vader: What is thy bidding, my master? Darth Sidious: Have you found the disturbance yet? Vader: No, but we are closing in on its coordinates. Sidious: Good. You may want to take a few troops with you. This power is one not like the Force. Vader: As you wish... The transmission ended and the hologram on Sidious disappears. As he walks to the launching bay, he receives a message stating that the area in question was in range. Afterwards, Vader called four TIE Pilots to escort him. With his TIE Interceptor in the lead and the four TIE Fighters behind, the group set off. Moments after setting off, a seemingly healthy planet came into view with two moons orbiting it. Vader then flew his ship towards the planet and, after finding a suitable spot, lands near Baron Castle with his escorts. As they got out, there were already soldiers makin their way to the landing site. However, despite their strength, Vader and the TIE Pilots were able to defeat them. Then, just before they could advance any further, two rocks emerged from the bushes and took out two of the pilots. While they were still confused, Golbez teleported out and electrified the third before burning the last one with Flare. Golbez then tries to electrifies Vader, who blocks with his lightsaber. Golbez: Hmm, an interesting foe. Let's see what you're capable of. The warrior stops his electrocution and increases the distance between them, levitating and having his arms crossed Vader: I see you're using magic, but it's nothing next to thw power of the Force! Vader then gets into his stance, preparing for battle. FIGHT! The battle begins with Golbez summoning his nodes and firing lasers at Vader, who proceeds to block them with little effort. As the last one was shot, Golbez called forth rocks from the ground and used them as projectiles. However, before they reached Vader, he used Force Push to send them flying back, though Golbez teleported away, showing up meters from Vader. His opponent then leaps towards him, ready to strike Golbez down, but before Vader could close the distance, a powerful blizzard had knocked him backwards. After recovering, Vader noticed a black flame being launched in his direction and dodges it before summoning forth kinetite, which pursued the dark mage, forcing him to block with his own electricity. When the kinetite was destroyed, Golbez looked around to try and see where his opponent was. He then noticed the wind had picked up tremendously, only just realizing that Vader had somehow increased his speed beyond his capabilities. However, Vader had already closed the distance and once again attacked. Before Golbez could react and teleport away, half of his left arm was already cut by the saber. As he was grabbing his arm, Vader had already discovered his location and proceeded to use the environment as weaponry to send flying at Golbez. Taking cover, Golbez was thinking of a plan to get around his foe. The only problem was that Vader was closing the distance between the hiding spot. The mage teleported away seconds before Vader cut the rock he was behind in half. Vader: It appears you underestimated the Dark Side. Golbez: If you wish to provoke me, you'll have to try harder. Then, Golbez appeared behind Vader and grabbed his shoulder before using Drain. He held on long enough so that his arm healed, but had teleported away due to Vader nearly stabbing him. Noticing Golbez not that far away, Vader used his Saber Throw to attack. Despite Golbez dodging it and firing lasers at him, Vader blocked the attacks with his hands. In the corner of Golbez's eye, he saw that the saber was still in motion and was somehow moving back towards him, prompting him to dodge it again. Even though he evaded the attack, Vader not only got his saber back, but begun to use Force Choke on his opponent, causing Golbez to get strangled. Vader advanced closer while choking the life out of Golbez, but in a last ditch effort, Golbez uses Firaga once again, this time hitting Vader and making him recoil from the damage as well as let go of his foe. Before Golbez could attack, Vader had used Force Push to not only get rid of the flames, but also sent Golbez into a tree. Realizing that his opponent is stronger than he originally imagined, Golbez gets up from the impact and uses Binding Cold, immobilizing Vader. Then, he proceeded to use Meteor, though some of them fell short due to Vader using the Force. Despite that, most of the cluster had hit him or near him. However, even though he was bludgeoned a fair bit, Vader still stood and used the remnants of the Meteors to attack. Just before the first rock had a chance to hit the mage, lightning had hit it and destroyed it, which channeled through the others, eventually striking Vader and damaging his life support. Then, Golbez used his nodes to try and hit Vader, firing a continuous stream of laser fire at him, but he dodged them and used Force Pull, bringing the mage closer. Then, he impaled the oncoming target as Golbez charged electricity between his hands. However, instead of the foe going limp, Golbez had sent electricity through Vader's suit, damaging him even more and making him recoil from the damage, withdrawing his lightsaber from Golbez's torso. With what seemed to be the last of his strength, Golbez grabbed Vader's hands before using Drain once more. With his wound healed, Golbez pushed Vader away before calling rocks from underneath him, channeling electricity between each of them and crushing Vader, all while fusing the rocks together. Golbez: You were worthy, but the hatred within you made defeat imminent. K.O! Blood seeps out from the crushed rocks before the dark mage makes them explode, revealing mangled remains. Then, Golbez returns to Baron Castle, informing only Cecil about the events. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: Noooooo! Wiz: As much as we like the Sith Lord, Golbez naturally had more control over the battlefield with the range his attacks offered, along with being faster without speed enhancements and the ability to teleport. Boomstick: We should also include how diverse Golbez's moves are as well as his ability to somehow channel electricity through rocks, which Vader doesn't cope with well, especially when attacked multiple times with it. Wiz: And while the Force certainly was useful here, plus his knowledge on magic, his opponent is on a different level to the magicians that exist in Star Wars. Boomstick: Let's not forget that Vader's armor was actually broken by a Tusken Raider, a primitive creature that has no defense against lightsabers or the Force and basically bludgeoned him instead of shot at him. Wiz: Both of them had a lot of experience in their field of combat, but only one started training ever since he was a child and is slightly older. Boomstick: Plus, we should mention that even though a lightsaber can cut through anything, someone who can keep their distance as well as outmaneuver the opponent isn't likely to get hit by it. Wiz: Last but not least, Drain played a key role here as it enabled Golbez to recover from wounds that are inflicted on him, and since this would only happen if he got too close, physical contact was no issue for him. Boomstick: It seemed Vader just got cleared! Wiz: Man, it seems you're out of touch with your puns... Boomstick: What? Is a hospital joke not enough? What about "Vader just had his world rocked!" Wiz: I suppose that's better. The winner is Golbez. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DealySinner28 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015